


Sounds of Pleasure

by Blackberry



Series: Behindhand [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Doctor John, Explicit Sexual Content, Failed Masturbation, Frustrated Sherlock, Immobilization, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sounding, Urethral Play, penis plugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberry/pseuds/Blackberry
Summary: Sherlock tries to experiment on his own and John interferes when it gets out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine, no copyright infringement intended. Just playing.  
> I fear Sherlock's issues and problems with the topic 'sexuality' will not make much sense if one has not read the earlier stories of this series. Therefore I recommend to read those first.  
> 

After Sherlock had named ‘it’ sex, John had tried to explain the difference between making love and doing what they did.

That was a few weeks ago and it had ended with John storming off when Sherlock had innocently asked that John was treating him with love and doing things that felt like being loved.

John hadn _’_ t wanted to hear that and had banged his door shut in protest.

Over the following weeks John realized that his rejection was maybe because he had so much contact anxiety. Not because of anything homophobic but because of how their parents had treated his sister after her outing. It had caused so much distress in his family in his youth and left him somehow scarred for life.

The problem was more of a deep subconscious fear of rejection by loved ones he associated with the topic of ‘labeling _’_ and outing than anything else.

He was neither regretting what they had done nor did he want to stop.

What was still distressing him was the fact that emotionally constipated Sherlock had deduced a more than platonic affection and he hadn't been ready to even consider it, yet.

The event had brought things to a halt and they hadn _’_ t talked about it since.

 

About three months later they were at Scotland Yard for a case, then later visited a crime scene with Lestrade.

Already in the morning John had noted that Sherlock _’_ s movements seemed a bit off. As the day progressed it became more obvious. In a quiet moment John stepped close to his genius friend and whispered.

 _“_ Everything alright?”

Sherlock nodded impatiently.

But half an hour later he seemed almost fidgety.

The consulting detective was obviously antsy and at first John looked at him with amusement, but it soon turned into worry, at least until he started to wonder if Sherlock was plagued by arousal once more. The idea made him grin.

Of course Sherlock saw it and must have deduced his thoughts because he became quite unnerved.

Even Lestrade must have sensed something was off, because a few minutes later he had started to watch Sherlock with a worried gaze, too.

 _“_ Hey, are you alright?” He nudged Sherlock _’_ s arm.

 _“_ I am fine!" Sherlock _’_ s yelled, luckily they were alone at the scene in the middle of nowhere.

 _“_ You look like you need to pee.”

 _“_ That might be caused by the fact that I indeed need to use the bathroom.”

 _“_ Oh.” Lestrade made, a silly expression on his face.

John couldn _’_ t remember Sherlock ever uttering a problem like this before. The genius never needed to pee, probably because he didn _’_ t drink enough. Or either he was holding it or he was just very careful what he drank and when. The more John thought about it, the odder it became.

 _“_ Why don _’_ t you go outside and into the field… or ask the neighbor.”

 _“_ No.”

Half an hour later John was so worried he took Sherlock aside again.

 _“_ Sherlock, you should go, just find a spot behind a tree. It _’_ s not healthy to hold back like this.”

 _“_ I can _’_ t.” Sherlock hissed.

 _“_ What?”

 _“_ I tried, it doesn _’_ t work.”

 _“_ What?” John stared at him, realizing what he meant.

 _“_ Why didn _’_ t you tell me?”

 _“_ I thought it was dehydration after getting up, but even after tea and coffee I couldn _’_ t.”

 _“_ Great, let _’_ s go home.”

John headed towards the DI.

 _“_ We need to leave. We’ll call later.” John informed him and dragged a grumpy Sherlock away from the now arriving forensics team.

Lestrade just nodded, having understood something was going on.

 

During the ride home Sherlock was sweating, and John assumed the discomfort was reaching a level where it really hurt.

John closed the privacy screen and asked. _“_ Since when, Sherlock?”

 _“_ Last night.”

 _“_ Exactly? Last time you peed?”

 _“_ I don’t know, I usually don’t monitor it that closely. It is an annoying need of my transport…. About 11 probably.”

Sherlock was usually more oriented in time, and the vague answer made the physician frown.

 _“_ Any pain?”

 _“_ No.”

 _“_ How did it start?”

 _“_ I just wanted to this morning and I couldn’t.”

 _“_ Happened before?”

 _“_ No.” The genius detective seemed to be even more reluctant than usual to share his physical problem.

 _“_ We’ll take care of it at home.” John promised.

 

 _“_ Alright, you should let me have a look.”

 _“_ NO.”

 _“_ What the fuck, Sherlock?”

 _“_ I said no.” Sherlock’s tone was way more controlled this time, it was odd.

 _“_ Uh, you…. You didn’t… Is there something you… _did_ that might have caused this?”

Sherlock’s silence was answer enough.

 _“_ What did you do?”

 _“_ I bought some… toys. Hence you said it was perfectly normal to experiment I gave it a try.”

 _“_ What did you buy?”

 _“_ Several things.”

 _“_ Sherlock! This has turned into a medical issue, so tell me.”

This time Sherlock was the one vanishing into his room and banging the door shut.

Although it was obvious he didn’t want John involved the doctor followed him immediately and reopened the door.

Sherlock was standing in front of his bed, head hanging low by then.

 _“_ Sherlock, what did you try?” John repeated in a low voice while he went around his genius friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sherlock needed a moment until he found his words again.

 _“_ Anal plug.”

 _“_ What happened?”

 _“_ It didn’t work.”

 _“_ Work? In what way?”

 _“_ It failed to stimulate me.”

 _“_ How long did you try?”

 _“_ 43 minutes.”

 _“_ Used enough lube?”

 _“_ Yes.”

 _“_ Did you clean it? Can I see it?”

Sherlock wordlessly walked over to his nightstand and handed over a colorful box containing a prostate stimulation butt plug.

It wasn’t overly large and seemed to be designed anatomically.

John turned the box and read the instructions on the backside.

 _“_ You stimulated your prostate with this for 45 minutes?”

 _“_ 43.”

 _“_ Right.”

John looked up at him again, trying to be careful.

 _“_ You might have over stimulated it, maybe it’s irritated. You overdid this, probably.”

Sherlock didn’t answer.

 _“_ Why didn’t you stop?”

 _“_ It wasn’t successful. I did stop after 43 minutes, when it became painful.”

 _“_ Shit. Okay, you should let me have a look.”

 _“_ Look?”

 _“_ You know what I mean.”

 _“_ It will get better on its own.”

 _“_ Probably, but I think it would be better if you let me check you out.”

 _“_ I’m fine.”

 _“_ No, you’re not. You can’t urinate.”

 _“_ I...”

 _“_ Yes?” John tensed, there was something else.

 _“_ I also bought a penis plug, a short one.”

 _“_ And you used it?”

 _“_ Yes.”

 _“_ Really? Was it good?” John switched from doctor mode into curious teenager and bit his lip when he realized.

 _“_ No, I had to touch my penis and it wasn’t cooperating. Also, the desired outcome didn’t happen.”

 _“_ You mean ejaculation, right?”

 _“_ No, I mean erection.”

 _“_ Why not?”

 _“_ My touch doesn’t feel like yours, as I already told you.”

John was well aware Sherlock had some kind of issues when it came to his penis being touched. Although he had helped Sherlock to orgasm he hadn’t succeeded in touching his prick with a positive outcome. Sherlock had stiffened and the erection had vanished when he first tried. Also, his friend had mentioned repeatedly that his own touch was the best ‘mood killer’ there was. Only at their last try John had carefully touched Sherlock’s glans when he was already starting to have an orgasm.

John was worried about that but was well aware that either Sherlock’s was unable to express why this was or he didn’t really know, which he had hinted at repeatedly. None of Sherlock’s tries to masturbate had ended successfully.

 _“_ Yes, you did.”

 _“_ I wanted to know how it felt.”

 _“_ You’re still wearing it?”

 _“_ Yes, but that’s not why I can’t urinate, it has an opening and it's suitable for 24/7 use.”

John held back his alarmed thoughts.

 _“_ Did you sterilize it properly?”

After Sherlock had asked him for a sounding session John had done some research – some thorough research - and was now very well informed about a lot of details of that particular sexual practice. But he hadn’t expected Sherlock to be this eager to try new things.

 _“_ Of course, I’m not stupid.”

 _“_ Right, sorry.”

Sherlock’s earlier tries with a sex toy had gone quite wrong and John was surprised he did try it on his own, on the other hand, Sherlock experimenting on himself was always cause for worries.

 _“_ Okay, how about you remove that and try once more before we try anything else.”

 _“_ I said I’m fine.”

 _“_ Just go and give it a try. Relax and…”

Sherlock vanished into the bathroom.

 

 

 


	2. Urgent Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John actively helps with the issues.

John fetched a pair of medical gloves from the kitchen and took a deep breath before knocking on the bathroom door.

When Sherlock didn’t answer he warned “I will come in if you don’t answer.”

“I am busy!”

“Yeah, you’ve been for about 20 minutes without getting anywhere, that’s enough.”

He knocked and opened the door.

Before he entered, he had steeled himself to see Sherlock on the toilet, but he wasn’t.

He was standing in front of the lavatory washing something, his trousers and pants were on the ground in the corner. The genius detective was naked from the waist down and seemed not to care too much about that detail.

Right, John thought, he _did_ go to Buckingham palace clad only in a sheet.

“Did you try to solve the problem?”

“I don’t know, touching myself doesn’t feel good. It felt bad. I wanted to practice but fail to succeed.”

“Give it time, you just started to learn about such thing and you’re going right for the things with quite a high difficulty level.” John argued.

“How’s the bladder?”

“Painful.”

“Right. No success peeing then.”

“Obviously not.”

“All right. Get in the tub and have a hot shower, try to lean over and release the bladder while standing with your back in a horizontal position.”

 

Half an hour later there was a frustrated yell from the bathroom, John was waiting in the kitchen.

“It’s not working.”

By then John had another theory about what might be happening.

“Can I come in?"

“Of course, there’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

John entered and closed the door behind him. The bathroom was steam filled and clouded.

Sherlock was still under the water, washing his hair.

“You know, man have an external sphincter, that usually closes off the way to the bladder when aroused. That’s why it’s hard to urinate for most men when they have an erection. Maybe that muscle is a bit confused recently with all the activity. Maybe it just needs a reminder what to do. Of course, this also could be psychological.”

“I am not suffering from paruresis!” Sherlock stated.

“I am not saying you are. You know one solution would be to put in a urinary catheter.”

Sherlock froze and stared at him in shock. John frowned because the idea wasn’t that farfetched, John had been sure Sherlock should have considered it.

“NO!” The word echoed loudly through the small tiled room.

John was quite surprised about the intensity of the rejection.

“I don’t get it. A few days ago you asked me to sound you and now you have a problem with the idea to use a catheter?”

“Yes.”

“Can you explain that, please?”

“I don’t want a catheter.”

“Sherlock, there might not be that many options left, why is that a problem?”

“Because I don’t want it.”

There was a bit of panic in Sherlock’s voice and it was possible that the genius had paled a bit.

“OK. Fine. Plan B then.”

“What’s plan B?”

“We try to resolve the sexual tension and hope the muscle will relax after ejaculation.”

Sherlock didn’t look pleased, especially since he was probably still sore from his futile tries to have a wank before, but at least he seemed not too horrified by the idea.

“Get yourself dry. I’ll get some stuff, back in a minute.”

John fetched a few clean towels, a 1000ml Erlenmeyer flask from the lab equipment in the kitchen, lube, more gloves, and the small vibrator, and then waited for Sherlock in his room.

He dialed up the heating and put a CD on that was still in Sherlock’s hi-fi system.

Sherlock entered in his dressing gown, arms wrapped tightly around his tummy, as if in pain and in unease.

“How bad is the pain?”

“Bad.”

“OK. Kneel next to the bed, rest your chest on the bed and let me check you out.”

Although by now they had had three close encounters with Sherlock’s sexuality it was still awkward.

Sherlock did as told. The dressing gown was the perfect piece of clothes for the task ahead, it would give Sherlock the impression to be dressed and at the same time allow John access to the relevant areas.

When he knelt down, John placed a pillow under his knees to make him more comfortable.

“Spread your legs a bit wider, and put your head down.” The former soldier suggested.

Sherlock rested his elbows and his chest on the bed, but kept his head up.

The bed had the perfect high, if Sherlock lay down his back would be almost horizontal.

“Now, relax.”

John knelt down next to him, a good portion of lube already warming in his hand.

“I have a flask here and towels to catch any liquids, if – at any time – you feel as if you could take a piss, just do it, don’t hold it back, just let it go. You won’t make a mess. Understood?”

Sherlock nodded awkwardly.

John gently parted Sherlock’s buttocks and started to massage his rear opening without much of an introduction. The genius detective would prefer to get over with this fast, he assumed.

“Relax and take deep breaths.” The doctor ordered.

Nothing changed and John put his other hand on Sherlock’s lower back, rubbing it gently to ease the tension.

“Can you try to remember how good it felt before, in the bath, when you had an orgasm and enjoyed it?”

Sherlock nodded in silence and closed his eyes.

 

It took John almost ten minutes of massaging, talking and careful ministrations until Sherlock relaxed enough to put his weight on the bed and a bit later allow John to push a well lubed finger in.

There was not much of a reaction to the intrusion.

John was gentle and aimed for arousal, but didn’t waste time with too much foreplay.

For several minutes there wasn’t the slightest sign that the stimulation might cause an erection.

John aimed for the prostate and felt immediately that it was indeed a bit enlarged. He started to gently circle it and to his amazement he suddenly felt a reaction.

Sherlock was breathing deeply now and seemed to try to focus on something.

“Good?” John asked carefully.

“Yes.” Sherlock huffed and the tone made it quite clear that he was actually getting there.

“Want me to go slow?"

“No.”

It only took a minute of further prostate massage until Sherlock’s balls started to tense up.

A short time later John added a second finger and the other man trembled, also, an erection was forming.

Sherlock grunted and tensed again.

“No, no, don’t, just relax into the mattress. Just let me do this. I will take care of everything, just enjoy it.”

“Can’t, hurts.”

John realized the pain was not slowing down getting him aroused, or maybe there was so much tension from Sherlock’s earlier tries to get release that this sped up things.

John intensified the pressure and added more tension from the outside by pressing into his perineum.

Sherlock gave an aroused little moan and John continued.

A short time later Sherlock was panting harder.

“Relax. Let go. Just relax… come on.” John coaxed, concentrating on hitting the right spot.

Although he worked with concentration he failed to push Sherlock over the edge for the next few minutes and the genius’s noises became quite desperate.

His impulse was to touch Sherlock’s erection but he was afraid to kill the arousal. He had been present when that had happened before. On the other hand he was sure Sherlock wouldn’t do it himself, no matter what. So he took one of the small towels and pushed it up against Sherlock’s erection. With fabric in between and no direct skin to skin contact this had worked before.

Gently he started to knead the glans through the terrycloth.

“Aaargh.” Sherlock exhaled loudly.

It almost immediately had the desired effect, Sherlock stiffened and straightened his legs a bit, then came with a relieved sigh.

As soon as the orgasm began John pushed a larger towel into Sherlock’s groin to catch the semen or any other liquids.

 

Sherlock twitched and shivered.

The orgasm was intense but over fast.

As soon as he started to relax John supported his weight to prevent him from sliding off the bed.

Instead of Sherlock’s breathing slowing down after a few moments it actually sped up.

“What is it?”

“I need the bathroom.”

“All right.” John helped him to his feet and continued to press the towel to his front.

When they reached the porcelain bowl Sherlock with a growl of frustration found he couldn’t pee.

“Did it feel as if you could?”

“Yes!” He howled.

“Lean over, rest your hand on the wall, hold your prick with the other. Let me add a bit of pressure from the outside.”

Sherlock followed the instructions and John reached around him and formed a fist, then gently started to push hand in from the pubic bone upwards into his tummy.

With a sigh that was borderline ecstatic a little stream of urine started to flow out.

It grew stronger and Sherlock was in fact panting, the release making him weak in the knees.

John steadied him and realized that after this all physical boundaries between them were gone.

This had gone _past_ sex.

Trusting a partner with the own sexuality was one thing, but allowing him or her to assist in things like this was a whole different matter, it was way more intimate than just sex and proved even greater trust, overcoming shame and allowing bodily functions to run their course.

They stood there for almost two minutes and John estimated that at least 1500ml were expelled.

Finally the stream came to a halt and with a frustrated grunt Sherlock sagged forward. The doctor lowered him to sit down on the toilet, facing the wall because he was afraid he would probably not able to stand any longer.

“Finished?”

“No, feels still full.”

“Don’t worry, after such a long time your bladder is probably a bit irritated. It’ll go away in a bit."

“OK.” Sherlock panted. “Good.”

 

Sherlock had another short shower and then headed to bed.

The consulting detective slept for almost nine hours after that, before he stumbled into the bathroom and peed another liter.

The issue was gone after that and didn’t come back in the following days.

What made John ponder though, was the thing about the sounding and the catheter.

A few days later he ordered three different types of urethral sounds in various forms and sizes for testing.

Sherlock seemed to have meant it, had even started to experiment on his own. The thing was John preferred that he didn’t experiment on his own. It had caused too many issues in the past. It was the better choice that _he_ was actually the one who did this and so he would. Maybe Sherlock had started to try on his own because of John’s dismissive reaction. He needed to control his reactions better in the future. Find out more before he refused.

Sherlock was too curious for his own good on a daily basis and John couldn’t risk him doing it wrong.


	3. The plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is confronted with some disturbing facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, guys.  
> Here you are.  
> Hope I'll manage to post the next chapter soon (it's already half-written).

When the dilators arrived a few days later John felt kind of stupid.

He could not really remember what had made him crazy enough to order them or if he really wanted to try this. He did not unpack the parcel, just stored it under his bed.

He pondered over what had made him order the dilators all day and also at work the next day until he finally realized he was in fact curious to know what it felt like.

He had read into the topic of sounding online before deciding which sounds to order. There was a whole lot of things that needed to be done in preparation and a lot of things to make sure of while doing it.

The first thing was to kind of maintain a sterile field.

The sounds needed to be sterile, everything needed to be washed thoroughly before the scene, and sterile gloves, syringes, and lube were also needed.

That day John fetched all the necessary items from the surgery before heading home. 

By then he had decided to try the sounds out on himself secretly, feeling the need to know how it felt like before doing this to someone else. He had read online about how to actually do it, use them on someone and there were two things that kind of made him hesitate if this was the right thing for Sherlock.

There was the fact that many people enjoyed it and many did not because it felt too strange. The thing was that this could create very intense sensations and that the receiving person needed to be absolutely still to prevent injuries. The doctor feared that Sherlock’s overly sensitive senses might overload from this kind of intense stimuli. One of Sherlock’s first orgasms had been so intense John had for a moment thought he was seizing, in the aftermath Sherlock was completely out and overwhelmed for quite some time, and back then it had scared John.

 

A few nights after the sounds arrived Sherlock was away on a case and John finally unpacked the dilators.

He had ordered a small set of Rosebud dilators and Hegar sounds each, as well as a silicone vibrating sound.

He boiled the metal rods and wrapped them each in a sterile cloth he had brought home, then put each package back in the plastic bag the sterile fabric came in.

Somehow he had hoped that the next time he was aroused and in need of a wank he would just try one.

Nevertheless, when the time came he did not.

He could not get himself to do this.

In his line of work he had catheterized hundreds of men, especially during his studies. Most men hated the experience and were quite nervous about it before and unnerved about it after the procedure.

The former soldier remembered quite clearly how it had felt to wake up in horrible pain and realize there was something inside him when he had woken up in the evac ICU after being shot.

Due to the complications he had spent quite some time with it inside and he remembered very clearly how it had felt when he had removed, which was not very pleasant.

Maybe Sherlock remembered something similar and had because of that refused to be catheterized a few days ago. The doctor still worried how it had come to the pee issues and had asked Sherlock to provide a urine sample a few days ago.

The results had been normal, nothing out of the ordinary.

Next, John would have to ask him for a semen sample. He wanted all tests done before even thinking of sending Sherlock to an urologist. He had also started to watch very closely how often Sherlock went to the bathroom.

 

Days went by without John trying the sounds and without him daring to ask for a sample.

It was almost two weeks later when Sherlock seemed to struggle with something when they were riding a cab home from a crime scene.

The genius detective had solved the case and they discussed getting takeaway when John spotted Sherlock was not able to sit still.

“Sherlock? You need a bathroom?”

“No.”

“Is...... Are you having _that_ problem again?” John asked carefully.

“No.”

“If this is a recurring thing we really need to….”

“It is not.” Sherlock hissed, clearly uneasy.

John waited with further questions until they were back home, afraid they might be overheard.

“Can you please tell me what is going on?” He asked when Sherlock headed towards his room, not as expected to the bathroom.

“I need to pee and it has ‘side effects’!” Sherlock said over his shoulder.

“What?”

“Don’t be stupid! The last time I really needed to pee you solved the issue by providing sexual relieve. Now my body seems to expect being caressed sexually when my bladder fills to a certain degree. It is quite unnerving.”

John had to bite his tongue the moment he understood what Sherlock was saying here with too many too ridiculous words.

“You are horny because you need to piss?” John tried not to grin.

Sherlock just pressed his lips together and ignored the question.

“How long has this been going on?”

“I usually don’t wait until I need to really go so it has not been a problem before.”

John could not stifle a giggle.

“If you are about to wank anyway, I need a semen sample for some tests.”

“Tests?”

“To make sure the _pee issue_ is not a sign for something more sinister.”

John could see Sherlock take breath to refuse, but then he obviously changed his mind.

“I am still not successful in bringing myself to ejaculate.”

“Well, then you need to do some more practice. Take it slow and relax, you know what to do.” John advised, deciding he needed to go to grocery shopping and give Sherlock some privacy. He was not in the mood to help him out today, also Sherlock needed to experiment a bit on his own, get used to it.

 

The topic was not mentioned for another few days. Until Sherlock one morning stumbled out of his room, only clad in a sheet he had not bothered to wrap around himself, instead it just hung loosely over his shoulders, like a cape.

John who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper was suddenly confronted with a clear sight of Sherlock’s private parts and covered his eyes.

“Jesus, Sherlock, what if Mrs. Hudson was here with me?”

“I did not hear her, or you. That is why I thought I was alone. Why aren’t you at work?”

“Sarah called. Scheduling error, two doctors more in than needed. Told me to stay home.”

Sherlock started to fill the kettle with water and John dared to remove his hand from his eyes.

“We have talked about this, repeatedly. Get dressed before coming to the kitchen!”

“You know perfectly well what I look like naked. I thought you were over this now that we did the _sex thing_.”

“It’s not about that. How often do I have to explain this? It’s about being confronted with the sight when I am trying to have breakfast.”

Sherlock turned around, the sheet moving due to his movements and this bared his groin.

“Please, Sherlock, cover your….” John stopped when something caught his eyes. Something silvery that did not belong in that area.

“What is that?” He now deliberately looked.

Sherlock looked down, halfway to the kettle base.

“Obvious, isn’t it?” He answered and then he finally wrapped the sheet around himself with his free hand, covering it all up.

“Sherlock? What the hell have you done?”

“Nothing. I experimented.”

“Shit. What is that thing? Did you get a piercing?”

Sherlock switched on the kettle, and then looked at him in puzzlement. It took only a second for him to realize John was not mocking him.

“You have never seen a penis plug?” He asked, not sure if he should believe that.

“Gee, really?”

“Why are you so surprised? _You_ told me to experiment.”

“And of course you would pick toys from the more exotic end of the range to try first. Why am I surprised?”

“Exotic? These are available in a large amount of varieties and at most sex shops.”

“Right. Were you wearing this before? When you got aroused from needing to pee, or before that?”

“No, I just bought it the day before yesterday.” Sherlock started putting coffee into the French Press then added water while John was still a bit lost for words.

Of course he knew how these kinds of plugs worked and what they looked like, though he had only seen them on pictures, never tried any. From the short glimpse he had of the thing it was clear that this particular one was held in place by a ring that sat in the narrower area behind the glans. John briefly wondered if there were models that worked with people not circumcised but then he asked the more urgent question.

“Does it have a via hole?”

“Yes.”

“How long is it?”

“One point six inches.” Sherlock answered while fetching two mugs. “And yes, I sterilized it.” He foresaw the doctor’s next question.

John was relieved. 1.6" was not that long.

“How long have you had it in now?” John was aware he was asking as a doctor now, needing to make sure his friend was not hurting himself.

“27 hours.”

“Any signs of soreness?”

“No.”

“What does it feel like?” John asked, boldly, no longer as a doctor but driven by pure curiosity.

Sherlock frowned, clearly not able to answer.

“Is it working for you I mean?”

“Yes?” Sherlock answered, but his face showed a certain amount of puzzlement.

“Is it good?”

Instead of answering, Sherlock opened one of his chemistry cupboards and took a small box out he then placed on the table in front of John.

John looked up at him, a questioning look on his face, and not sure if he wanted to open the box. Whatever it was it was still in its original packaging.

It dawned on John what must be in there and he picked it up.

“Why don’t you try it yourself?” Sherlock teased.

John cut open the plastic foil with the kitchen knife and a few moments later opened something that looked like a pricy jewelry box, containing another plug in a small plastic bag that had 'sterile’ printed all over it. This was clearly not a cheap mass produced toy you could buy in the average sex shop. In addition, it had a few more curves and looked somehow different than the penis plugs John had seen online.

“You bought this for me?”

“Obviously. Surgical Steel. Antiallergic. Ergonomically formed.”

“Doesn’t it get uncomfortable wearing it over a longer period of time?”

“As long as you don’t wear tight jeans and take care of…. arranging yourself carefully it should not cause problems.”

John suddenly realized he was not as opposed to the idea as he thought he was.

“I just thought you might want to try it, too.”

The doctor was sure Sherlock had bought it without any ulterior motives or understanding why any normal person might find this odd, it was just how Sherlock was.

“Well, thank you.”

Sherlock finished making coffee and sat down, sipping it carefully.

“I find it a very interesting sensation and would like to know about your experience if you are willing to share after you have tried it. No pressure. Take your time. If you do not want to try it I will of course not be offended.” Sherlock said with a surprisingly great amount of understanding and caution.

“Alright. I will have to think if I want to try this, and it might take some time.”

They continued to have breakfast after that and only when John had read two more pages in the newspaper a sudden realization hit him. Sherlock had inserted that thing and had not removed it after a short period of time, which kind of meant it was an experience that was not too awful. On the other hand with Sherlock one always needed to make sure he was not hurting himself.

“How long do you plan to wear it?” John asked into the long silence.

“I don’t know. I was somewhat just waiting to see what happened. The information sheet advises to clean it regularly.”

“How regularly?”

“It doesn’t say.”

“Then do it every day.”

They were kind of talking about it as if it was a finger ring.

 

An hour later they rushed out of the flat when Lestrade called them with a new case.

John had a bit of an awkward moment when he later saw Sherlock squat down to inspect some footprints and remembered he was wearing the plug. With horror, he felt arousal building in his own body and hurried to turn around and look at Sally Donovan and Anderson which worked fine in killing any erotic thoughts immediately.


End file.
